300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Chinese New Year Group Purchase - Part 2 (2020.01.30)
Event Time Start: '''30 January 2020 '''End: '''6 Febuary 2020 Event Information #Everyone can participate in this event by clicking on the '''Group Purchase icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. #Every day, the event will unlock and show 3 items on the event interface with each item can be purchased with a limited number of times. #You can peek at 3 items that will be available on the next day but you will not be able to purchase them yet. #You can buy items that are available in the previous days without any restriction. #The event lasts for 8 days with a total of 24 items available for sale on the final day of the event. #After the total income (Diamonds) received from all players who purchase items on the event within the same server reaches 40000/80000/120000/160000/200000 Diamonds, the gifts equal to the level of the income will be unlocked, they are divided into 3 types as follows: ##'Yuuki Asuna's Gifts (伊莉雅的赠礼): '''Free gifts for all players. ##'Kirito's Gifts (黑衣剑士的赠礼): 'Free gifts only for players who buy at least one item from the event. ##'Yuigahama Yui's Gifts (吉尔伽美什的赠礼): 'Special shop with 50% discount only for players who buy at least one item from the event. Sale List 1st Day (Random All Skins Package) x 1: 60 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 10: 50 Diamonds per package (Max 30 Times) (Random Level 12-14 Fortune Card Package) x 1: 101 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 2nd Day (Level 3-4 Premium Gem Chest) x 1: 108 Diamonds per package (Max 50 Times) (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1: 65 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1: 55 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) 3rd Day (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 3: 38 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Level 5 Prism Gem (Percent Health)) x 1: 120 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1: 32 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) 4th Day (Search For Kirito In Christmas Package) x 2: 16 Diamonds per package (Max 50 Times) (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1: 40 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Level 4 Gemstone Gift Bag) x 1: 65 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) 5th Day (Shameimaru Aya's Film Box) x 2: 45 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Level 6 Prism Gem (Percent Health)) x 1: 385 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Eternal Artifact Luxury Random Package) x 1: 136 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 6th Day (Refined Random Outstanding Attribute Card) x 1: 620 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1: 100 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Level 6 Random Gem Chest) x 1: 250 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) 7th Day (Random Hero Skin Package) x 1: 78 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Percent Magic Penetration Gem Package) x 1: 56 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Percent Armor Penetration Gem Package) x 1: 56 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) 8th Day (Percent Health Package) x 1: 56 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Percent Mana Package) x 1: 56 Diamonds per package (Max 20 Times) (Level 5 Movement Speed Gem) x 1: 380 Diamonds per package (Max 10 Times) Gift List Yuuki Asuna's Gifts '''Income reaches 40000 Diamonds => ' (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds => ' (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds => ' (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds => ' (Random 7 Days Skin Experience Package) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds => ' (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 Kirito's Gifts 'Income reaches 40000 Diamonds => ' (3000 Gold Package) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds => ' (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds => ' (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds => ' (Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds => ' (Title Card - You Are The One (100 Days)) x 1 Yuigahama Yui's Gifts 'Income reaches 40000 Diamonds + Cost 80 Yuan => ' ) (Level 5 Red & Yellow Gems Optional Box) x 1 'Income reaches 80000 Diamonds + Cost 150 Yuan => ' (Level 13 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 'Income reaches 120000 Diamonds + Cost 45 Yuan => ' (All Skins 40% Off Price Ticket) x 1 'Income reaches 160000 Diamonds + Cost 1000 Yuan => ' (Dynamic Title Optional Package) x 1 'Income reaches 200000 Diamonds + Cost 1288 Yuan => ' (Advanced Upgrade Fortune Card Package) x 1 ---- ----